Rampage
by Oo Asura-Chan oO
Summary: "It seems that Naraku is interested in you two." "There's that name again. Who is Naraku, anyways?"


**Herro! So this my first Inuyasha fanfic! Yay! Sorry there are ocs in this, but this plot ghost wouldn't leave me alone. I love it so much! I hope you do too! I'm not sensitive, and actually enjoy constructive feedback, so please flame when ever! (I'm actually watching episode 71 right now, and Inuyasha is getting his ass kicked. -.-) Anyways, please don't just randomly say my story sucks, not because I'll cry, but because it's pointless. At least tell me what I have done wrong. I apologize for future errors! There may be a few! I'm using wordpad and it doesn't have autocorrect. Boo. Have fun! **

**-Asura**

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage OoOoOoOoO**

"P-please! D-don't hurt me!" A man was at her feet, his hand clasped together, showing his desire for mercy. Trace tilts her head, unsure of how to _show_ mercy. "Then shall I make your death less painful?" She raises her hand. A bright pink light comes forth, slicing the man in half. She looks at the man's body without emotion. "Zen..?" She turns her body to see a familiar boy slaughtering men and women with ninja stars. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" He faces her, holding a shaking lady in his hands. "L-let me go, you _demons!"_ Zen turns his icy blue orbs towards her. Trace crosses her arms impatiently, knowing what is coming next. To the young female's surprise, he releases her. She tries to crawl away, before a sword surrounded by water pierces through her body. "Now that you're done," Trace sighs, bored. "Let us travel to the next village." Zen rolls his eyes but nods. "Fine."

Zen had gotten on one knee. Trace instinctively got onto his back. Once Zen had gotten onto his graceful feet, they had taken off at an incredible speed. The whole ride, Trace had entertained herself by annoying Zen. She had been tugging on his long ears the whole time. "I swear if you do that one more time," Zen says, growling. "As if you would lay a finger on me." She smirks. He lets her off gently once they have arrived at their new village. Stares were all pointed at them, accusingly. Trace blinks, scanning the crowd of humans. The murmurs stop at her movement. "Zen. I want you to grab a hostage. I prefer a female. Do not release her until they hand over their goods. _Then _we shall slaughter them."

Zen nods, approaching the crowd. They all cower back. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage OoOoOoOoO**

"Sit, boy!" Inuyasha's ears flicked before he crashed face-first into the ground. "Agh! Kagome! What the hell was that for?! _He _started it!" Inuyasha sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Shippo who was smiling with glee. "I don't care who started it! It's mean to hit little children!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever." He leaned against the wall. "I don't see what the big deal is I just-" Inuyasha's mumbling was interrupted by Miroku. Kagome looked at him and his unreadable expression. He eyes spoke words Kagome couldn't understand. "Villages have been slughtered. There has been a survivor who has described the attackers. She is currently nursing back to health in the other room with Kaede." He informs Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo. Kagome nods in understandment. They follow the monk into a seperate room.

"So, could you tell me again, what these two demons look like again?" Sango asks a lady who wore ripped clothing. Sango had been sitting next to her, assisting her with her needs. She nods, which looks painful for her. "I barely got out alive. It's not long before my string of life is cut, I'm afraid." The lady bites her lip. Inuyasha growls, his heart aching for the woman. He will kill whoever did this. "One was a girl. She had..." She trailed off, not knowing how to describe her beauty. "Long pink hair." Kagome's eyes widened. "Pink? That's so uncommon for the Futile Era. Even for a demon." She noted. "One of her eyes were pink, one was silver. It's captivating. I also noticed that she had a black tail. That's how I knew right away that she was a demon." Kagome nodded, understanding. "Then there was a handsome young boy. The girl had called him Zen. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes. You could tell he was a demon just by his ear and fangs. Also the way he viciously slaughtered my people." She spat the last words out harshly.

"Please. You must stop them before they kill any more!" She warns. Miroku nods and gives the lady a warm smile. "Of course. But I have one question before I'm off into a life-threatening journey: Will you bear my children, by any chance?" The lady's answer was cut short by Sango slapping him. "Miroku! This is serious! Can't you take a break just once?!" She yells at him. A red handprint was on his face. "Let's go, you perverted monkey." Kagome rolls her as along with Inuyasha.

They set off to find the two demons.

Inuyasha decided he wasn't going to waste time finding them. Kagome had decided to travel on Kirara, noticing how furious Inuyasha was. She bit her nails, worrying about him. "Inuyasha slow down!" Sango called out to him. "I wonder why Inuyasha's so upset?" Shippo asks no one in particular. "Yeah, me too." Kagome sighs. "He's confused." Miroku answers. Kagome looks at him. "Huh? Why? About what?" Miroku crosses his arms, finding bits of an explination to give. "He doesn't understand why someone would go around killing people without a purpose, I guess. I mean, demons should know that they won't find the Shikon Jewel Shards among humans. That's the case most of the times." Kagome processes this over her head. "I've picked up the scent of blood. They're not too far." Inuyasha shouts from below. "Yes. The demonic aura _has _gotten stronger." Sango agrees.

_Something's not right... this feeling... it's familiar... _

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage OoOoOoOoO**

"Well that wasn't that time consuming this time. But it is, infact nightfall." Trace sighs. "Zen?" She walks around, looking for him. "Zen?!" She was getting irritated. She stopped and sniffed the air. Someone was coming. Fast. They were humans and... a half-demon? "Hey!" She looked up to see a boy with white hair wielding a sword towards her head. This was the half-demon. His smell was hard to ignore. Trace snarls, baring her fangs. "You're the one who slaughtered these villagers? Don't even _try _to deny it. You reek of human blood." Trace looks down at her hands which were indeed covered in blood. Trace dodged another attack by Inuyaha. She raises her palm, aiming a brilliant pink light at him. He jumps up. The ground explodes under him.

"Inuyasha! Be careful!" Kagome warns. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." Trace sighs, unamused. "Go away. I have no interest in fighting a half-demon." She says. *"Yeah well I guess you're outta luck!" Inuyasha moves his sword, aiming for Trace's head. She puts up a forcefield around her. Inuyasha smirks as his Tetseiga turns red. Her eyes widen as her forcefield slowly cracks around her. She lowers the forcefield and jumps back in time to barely miss his blade. Miroku frowns at Inuyasha's success to "destroy her quickly." He rips the beads off of his arm. "Step back!" His friends are obediant towards him. "No, Miroku, look!" Kagome points to a swarm of Naraku's poisonus insects. "Tch!" He quickly wraps his beads around his wrist once more.

"Are you with Naraku?" The monk asks Trace angrily. She diverts her attention away from the half-breed and looks at him in confusion. "Hm? Nara...Ku?"

"Don't play dumb!" Inuyasha raises his sword once again and cuts her arm. "Maybe next time you won't get so destracted." She lets out a small cry of pain and holds her deeply wounded arm.

She raises her hand once more and a similar pink light shines. "Backlash!" The pink light changes course and heads straight for herself. "What?" The light strikes her through the stomach.

She falls to the ground, blood surrounding her. "Is she dead?" Shippo asks, curious. "No... She's still breathing." Sango explains. "Well I guess I should finish her off." Inuyasha says, raising his sword.

"Don't touch her!"

The group of friends turn their head to see a boy. He holds a sword which seems to have water floating around it. "Huh? Oh! That must be Zen! The boy that lady told us about!" Kagome says, a lightbulb going off in her head. "Maybe you'll put up more of a fight then your friend over there." Inuyasha smirked and gestured towards Trace. Zen's eyes widened at her blood. "Trace! Are you okay?" He rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Uh..."

"I don't get it. If they're demons, why are they acting so weird? Aren't demons supposed to show no emotion towards one another, or something?" Shippo asks out loud.

Sango shrugs. "Trace?" The girl's eyes slowly open. "Zen..." Zen's eyes widened. "Do you need something?" Trace nodded. "I need... FOR YOU TO SHUT UP, YOU DAMN NYMPH!" She yells, grabbing his ears. "Ow ow ow! Let go, let go!" Trace rolls her eyes. "Just heal me already." Zen nods. He takes his left hand and puts it over her wound. Kagome could see water gathering up in his hands. Slowly, the wound vanished. Trace closed her eyes and fell asleep. Zen gets up and puts her on his back. He growls at the unfamiliar people staring at him. "Don't even think about touching her. Or I'll kill you." _He seems so scary. Except, he wasn't scary to that girl, _Kagome thinks. "As if you can." Inuyasha says, grabbing Tetseiga. "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome says.

Inuyasha falls to the ground, letting out a yelp as he does. He gets up slowly. "Why are you so cruel?!" Kagome ignores Inuyasha's yells and slowly approaches Zen. "Hello, Zen." He growls. "How do you know my name?" Kagome ignores the question and continues talking. "Do you want us to help you and your friend?" She smiles kindly. _Help? There's no way I want to be in debt to a human and a half-breed. I'm sure Trace wouldn't want that either. _He looks back at Trace's sleeping face. _She still needs somewhere safe to heal, though... _"Fine..." He says, still not trusting the smiling human. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yells in disbelief.

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage OoOoOoOoO**

They were now riding something what a girl had called "Kirara." The whole ride, Zen hadn't said anything, his back faced towards them, and Trace in his arms. Sango cleared her throat.

"So, Zen, what's your friend's name?"

"Trace."

Sango nods slowly. "Why would you two attack these villages?" Miroku asks. No answer. Trace groans, still in need of energy "Because humans are the reason why we're the last ones of the Ao Ra Clan." Shippo **tilts his head. "The... Ao Ra Clan?" Noticing that Zen doesn't want to speak to them, Trace continues. "Yes. The Ao Ra Clan is where we came from. You would need a sacred emerald to get there, and we're the only two left, so you can't kill them off, if that's what you're thinking." Trace says, darkly. "Huh? Kill them off? Why would we want to do that?" Kagome asks them.

"Oh don't even try it. We're not trusting humans or their innocent looks every again."

"No, no. We just want to know what happened between your clan and humans." Miroku says. Zen sighs, not wanting to listen to the story. "It's none of your business." Trace tells them in a tone that said "fuck off, or else." Shippo hid behind Inuyasha, recieving the message. Kagome shrugs.

"Inuyasha, do you think you can refrain from killing these two?" Miroku asks. Inuyasha, who had been silent, now gawked at him. "Are you freaking serious?! Do you know how many people they killed? Not to mention some were children!" He says, unbelieving Miroku's words. He nods. "Yes, I know. But they don't seem that bad. You _did _hurt Trace pretty badly, and she needs a place to rest in peace. Also, they could be some help against Naraku.

"That's true, but if they don't know who Naraku is, then why were his poisonus insects there?" Kagome asks, confusing everyone around her.

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage OoOoOoOoO**

Zen hadn't left her side. It's been a day, now. "Zen?" Kagome opens the door, slowly. He looks up. His icy eyes send shivers down Kagome's back. "U-um," She finds herself slipping. "Why have you come?" His voice breaks the spell. "Right." She nods, firmly, getting back on track. "I know you're a demon, and all, but..." She hold out a bowl of white rice. "We already had some, and it's not healthy to go this long without food. Demon or not."

Zen looks at the bowl, confused.

"What is that?"

The question surprises Kagome. Even Sesshomaru must know what _rice _was. "Uh, it's rice." Zen stares at it a little longer, then turns away, coldly. "I don't eat human food anyways." Kagome lowers the bowl. "Oh." There was silence before Zen speaks again. "And do not think for a second this changes anything. As soon as Trace wakes up, we will leave. I don't trust humans, and I won't, ever again." Kagome looks at him with sad eyes. _Whatever happened must've been so traumatizing. How do you go from loving humans to hating every single one of them? _Kagome thinks. Zen sits back down next to Trace. "Leave." Kagome does as she is told and slowly closes the door behind her.

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage - Later that night... OoOoOoOoO**

Zen had fallen asleep next to Trace, it was late and the others were already fast asleep as well. He had the same dream he had almost every night now.

_Zen was little again. He had watched as the trees next to his home toppled over one another, going down in flames. The flames were much more then water could handle, so it let the fire take over. The ground had turned a dark brown. Some spots, black, even. "Mommy? Daddy?" He started to panic, tears rushing to his eyes. "Mommy! Daddy!" He called out again, now running. What he saw was horrible. Friends, family, his fellow clan members all being brutally murdered... By the hands of humans. "The Ao Ra Clan is so gullible! To think, we were actully capable of killing them! Bwahahahah!" He heard a shriek coming from his left. Zen turns his head to see his mother on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. _

_He neck had various slices on it. "Mommy!" He rushes to her side. Her heart had stopped beating. She had died. His father was no where to be found, but even through the smells of other's blood, he could smell his father's blood, though it was faint. Zen knew that he had died, as well. He leaned on his mother's steady chest and cried. "Oh, what's this, little nymph?" He looked up to see a strong-looking man with a sword. His smile didn't give Zen a good feeling. "Found your mother, did you? Would you like to die beside her?" He laughed and raised his sword. Zen squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a great pain. He waited a few second except it never came._

_Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a girl with pink hair about his age in front of him. She held up what looked like a forcefield. "Why are you attacking our clan?!" She asked. The man grit his teeth, still pressing on her forcefield. "Damn you, demon!" _

_"Why are you betraying us?!" _

_The man hadn't given her answer. She grabs Zen's hand. "C'mon!" The forcefield is removed and the man is sent flying backwards into a nearby tree. Before he knew what was happening, he was running. Running as fast as his little legs could take him. "Take out your emerald!" The girl with pink hair instructed. Zen nodded weakly and obeyed. He took out the shining green stone. She grabbed it from him and made a certain motion in her hands._

_"Where are we?" Zen asked, slightly afraid of the answer. He looked around. It was raining and the smell of blood and dead bodies were gone. In front of them was nothing but green meadow for miles. "We're in the human world." The girl had already started walking towards a tree for shelter. He followed her. She sunk to the ground. Once he sat next to her, he had noticed that her cheek had a cut on it and was bleeding. "Hey. You're hurt..." The pinkette nodded. "It's fine." Zen shook his head. "Let me help you? You helped me, it's the least I can do.." The girl thought about it for a minute. "Fine."_

_Zen had put his left hand to her cheek. She noticed that when he pulled his hand away, the cut was gone and her face was wet. "How did you..?" Zen smiled kindly at her. "My father taught me how to heal using my own water." She nods, impressed. "Cool." They sat like that for a while. "So what's your name?" Zen asks her. "Trace." Zen smiles. "I'm Zen." Trace nods. He could see that Trace was falling asleep. "Thanks for protecting me, Trace. I promise I'll protect you know, too." And with that, the young nymph fell asleep._

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage OoOoOoOoO**

***It was so easy to write like Inuyasha. When he's fighting, he says the corniest things. Heh. xD**

****There's a lot of head tilting, huh?**

**OoOoOoOoO Rampage OoOoOoOoO**

**Sooooo? I know it was short, but shh! I actually love this sooo yeah. Please review, follow, and favorite! Tell me what you think of this! Thankies! Oh, and I actually had to write this a second time, and upload it a second time, because I realized how shitty it was. :/ I mean, the first one, Zen and Trace totally trust them all willy nilly, like "oh, okay. I can just forget that you're humans, and you used my own power against me so that I was wounded and almost died if it weren't for zen." and "Oh yeah, sure. It's totally cool that you hurt my best friend." Like... dafuck?! Anywhore, thanks again and I hope that those who read my first story then read this one, aren't like... ermmmmm whale den! Okaie bai! :P**

**-Asura**

**Ps. In case anyone hasn't noticed, Zen is in fact a WATER NYMPH. I put upper case in case no one wanted to read it. So read it. :P Trace is unknown. O.o**


End file.
